


Medaglie a doppia faccia

by rainingashonFlorence



Series: Volleyball unites what love sometimes separete. [1]
Category: Volleyball - Fandom
Genre: Copenaghen, Italian|Italiano, La Russia è arrivata prima l'anno scorso, M/M, secondi classificati, spogliatoi, troppo amore e basta, volleydom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/rainingashonFlorence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E poi Zay si indica, si verso Drago e gli sorride.<br/>Sono in ritardo di una quantità di tempo sproporzionata ma non importa, sono soli e stanno bene così.<br/>Sono nudi, con le medaglie al collo, i capelli bagnati e finalmente profumano."</p>
<p>O quando Zay si accorge che tutta quell'euforia non è solo per la vittoria e Drago è più che felice di aiutarlo a scaricarne un pò.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medaglie a doppia faccia

**Author's Note:**

> Prima fanfiction su AO3 e prima del #volleydom. Spero vivamente che qualcuno si aggiunga e scriva di loro o di qualsiasi altra nazionale perchè non è possibile non avere un #volleydom sopratutto se c'è un #soccerdom, un #basketdom e addirittura un #rugbydom! Non accetto questa mancanza. Unitevi alla mia causa, vi prego.

**Eurovolley – h. 21.30 – Spogliatoio del palazzetto, Copenaghen.**

 

“Signori e signori ecco a voi il palleggiatore della squadra che si è classificata seconda agli Europei!”

E poi Zay si indica, si verso Drago e gli sorride.

Sono in ritardo di una quantità di tempo sproporzionata ma non importa, sono soli e stanno bene così.

Sono nudi, con le medaglie al collo, i capelli bagnati e finalmente profumano.

Soprattutto sono felici e soddisfatti.

Avrebbero potuto vincere la medaglia d’oro, qualificandosi primi, ma il secondo posto non gli fa schifo, soprattutto perché la squadra contro cui hanno perso è la campionessa mondiale.

Nudi, felici e con parecchia eccitazione e adrenalina ancora in corpo.

 

 

“Ma smettila di fare lo sbruffone che se non fosse stato per me non avreste combinato nulla!”

Drago e Ivan ridono, ridono fino ad avere le lacrime agli occhi e si abbracciano, forte.

Non c’è un motivo per cui ridere, ma loro lo fanno lo stesso.

Si staccano dall'abbraccio solo per indossare i boxer e la canotta, poi tornano a sfiorarsi, ridere come matti e si abbracciano ancora e ancora.

Zay ride sulla pelle di Drago e Drago memorizza ogni singola sfumatura di quel suono meraviglioso.

Dragan è cosciente del fatto che dovrebbe essere fuori con la moglie a festeggiare, portarla a vedere quella magnifica città e farci l’amore.

Eppure non vorrebbe essere da nessun’altra parte se non tra le braccia di Ivan.

Ivan è ovunque, nei suoi pensieri, nella sua pelle, sotto la sua pelle e nel cuore.

 

Poi poggia le labbra sulla pelle tesa del collo e gli fa una pernacchia e sarà anche una cosa stupida ma la sensazione della pelle di Ivan sotto le sue labbra è la migliore di sempre.

Ed è questione di un attimo che Ivan rida ancora, con le labbra di Drago ancora appoggiate sul collo.

E chi cazzo se ne frega se fuori dallo spogliatoio c’è mezza squadra che li aspetta per andare a festeggiare e che il Capitano gli farà di sicuro il culo per averci messo così tanto a fare la doccia.

L’importante, ora, sono le labbra di Drago poggiate sul collo di Ivan.

E le risate non si affievoliscono, l’abbraccio non si scioglie e i corpi non si allontanano.

Drago inizia a risalire piano il collo del compagno lasciandogli piccole pernacchie che si trasformano in baci, senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Arriva sulla mascella, gli da un bacio sulla guancia e continua a ridere dopo avergli fatto l’ennesima pernacchia.

Poi arriva alle labbra e le sfiora con fare giocoso, senza rendersene davvero conto.

E mentre le labbra si sfiorano Ivan e Drago continuano a ridere.

Le sfiora una, due, tre volte e poi si fissano negli occhi.

A quel punto c’è la coscienza che questa volta, la quarta, non sarà uguale alle altre.

Le risate si affievoliscono, l’abbraccio si fa più stretto e i corpi più vicini.

Poi Ivan ride di nuovo, guardando Dragan negli occhi e gli morde il labbro.

Lo morde, lo tiene incastrato tra i denti e poi lo bacia.

O forse è Dragan che bacia Ivan.

Poco importa, davvero.

Perché ora le labbra di Ivan sono su quelle di Dragan, le mani sui fianchi che stringono come a chiedere che quel momento sia infinito e che si appartengono, per sempre.

Si baciano, con calma e poi con più insistenza, forte e poi piano, in mezzo allo spogliatoio, con addosso solo i boxer e le medaglie di una vittoria che ha una doppia faccia.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, questa storia è stata scritta tipo l'anno scorso a novembre, poco dopo che la Russia aveva vinto e che nonmiricordoilnomedelgiocatore aveva mostrato la coppa che copriva il fatto che fosse totalmente nudo.  
> Non so bene come ne perchè abbia aspettato così tanto a pubblicarla, ma finalmente mi sono decisa e spero di non lasciare nessuno deluso perchè ci tengo davvero tanto e la considero una mia piccola chicca.  
> Spero di poter leggere commenti positivi.  
> R.


End file.
